In the area of automotive auto body work it is frequently necessary to perform auto body damage repairs on the roof and upper portions of a vehicle. This locus of work has increased with the popularity of vans for family use and with the popularity four wheel vehicles. These vehicles present a high roof-line, in comparison to the standard passenger car or sedan, which is difficult to reach.
Therefore, a need has arisen for a lightweight, collapsible, height-adjustable work platform which can be positioned near such a vehicle to allow a worker to perform auto body procedures on the upper sidewalls of such vehicles as well as the roof. In the past it has been the common practice to utilize a step ladder for elevating a worker. However, these types of apparatus are limited in that the worker is unable to move a sufficient distance laterally to work on nearby damaged areas. The worker must dismount the ladder and reposition it each time a new area is to be worked. Further, as ladders are constructed in a triangular fashion the worker may be several feet distant from the automobile by the time the appropriate height is reached. If the ladder is situated sideways and adjacent to the vehicle the worker must turn at an inconvenient angle to operate on the roof of the vehicle. Most importantly, the worker has little freedom of movement and can easily loose balance and fall from the ladder.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a work platform which may be positioned closely to the side of a vehicle while situating a worker at an appropriate preselected height to permit convenient work on the roof and upper sidewalls of the vehicle;
Another object of the present invention is to provide a lightweight, easily moveable work platform which may be moved and operated by a single individual;
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a collapsible work platform which may be stored conveniently when not in use;
Another object of the present invention is to provide a work platform which is height adjustable without moving or dismantling the work platform;
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a work platform which permits a worker access to nearly the entire length of a van or four wheel vehicle roof without repositioning the work platform; and
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a height adjustable work platform having stable support legs which may be locked into an upright position for stability while permitting vertical adjustment of the platform height.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein is set forth by way of illustration and example, an embodiment of this invention.